vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaceon
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Glaceon is one of the many evolutions of Eevee, originating from the fourth generation. It is an Ice-type Pokémon that evolved from leveling up near an Ice Rock. It is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature, freezing it's fur into sharp needle-like icicles, used to tackle its prey and drop it's body temperature below -75 degrees Fahrenheit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Glaceon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies, but usually male Age: Varies Classification: Fresh Snow Pokémon; Eeveelution Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (In Conquest, can also freeze the opponents if they touch them), Regeneration (Mid-Low) in snowstorms and hail, Energy Projection with Signal Beam, Water Manipulation with Water Pulse, Sand Manipulation with Sand Attack, Statistics Amplification with Helping Hand, Weather Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation with Yawn, Empathic Manipulation with Attract, Status Effect Inducement with Baby-Doll Eyes, Darkness Manipulation with Bite and Shadow Ball, Forcefield Creation with Barrier, Attack Reflection with Mirror Coat, Precognition with Detect, Healing with Wish, Statistics Reduction with Tickle, Aura with Take Down/Double Edge/Last Resort, Dynamax, Resistance to Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (As seen in Pokémon Yellow, Colossseum, and XD Gale of Darkness, Eeveelutions are Final Form starters and should be comparable to the others) Speed: Relativistic (Equal to the other Eeveelutions) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above basic instinctual normally. High in battle Weaknesses: Weak to Fighting, Rock, Steel, and Fire type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Snow Cloak:' When Glaceon is in hail, it's evasiveness rises and it becomes much harder to hit. *'Ice Body:' Glaceon naturally uses the ice from a hailstorm to restore it's body and health gradually. *'Frostbite: '''An ability from Pokémon Conquest. If someone makes physical contact with Glaceon, it may freeze the attacker. *'Skater:' An ability from Pokémon Conquest. Glaceon's range increases on Hail or ice fields. *'Stealth: An ability from Pokémon Conquest. Glaceon's evasion rises on Hail, ice terrains or snow terrains '''Moves 'Level Up Moves' *'Icy Wind: '''Glaceon opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the opponent, lowering the speed of the enemy *'Helping Hand: Glaceon lays one of its front paws on the target, and it and the target become covered in a multicolored aura, powering up the target's moves. *'Tackle: '''Glaceon tackles the opponent *'Tail Whip: 'Glaceon wags its tail cutely, making opposing enemies less wary and lowering their Defense stat. *'Sand Attack: 'Glaceon kicks dirt at the opponent with its front legs. *'Baby-Doll Eyes: Glaceon stares at the opponent with baby-doll eyes, lowering the foe's attack potency. It normally goes first. *'Quick Attack:' Glaceon attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Bite: '''Glaceon bites down on the opponent with its mouth. *'Ice Fang: Glaceon bites with cold-infused fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it frozen. *'Ice Shard: '''Glaceon opens its mouth and a shard of ice from its mouth at the opponent faster than the eye can track. *'Barrier: 'Glaceon creates a barrier that increases his defense by two stages *'Mirror Coat: 'After Glaceon is hit by a non-physical attack, it will reflect with double the damage. The move will fail if the attack is physical. Mirror Coat must be activated before Glaceon is hit by the attack. *'Hail: 'Glaceon's body glows light-blue, then, thick clouds appear above the battlefield, with the snow starting to fall from the clouds. *'Last Resort: 'Glaceon's body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into its body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Glaceon's body and is fired at the opponent, Glaceon must use all of its moves at least once before using this move. *'Blizzard: 'Glaceon releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the opponent. *'Baton Pass: Glaceon switches places with one of its allies, passing on any statistic amplifications it may have received. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. *'Charm:' Glaceon gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Swift:' Glaceon shoots star-shaped projectiles at its opponent, which is almost guaranteed to hit. *'Growl:' Glaceon growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Covet: '''Glaceon endearingly approaches the target, then steals the target's held item. *'Refresh:' Glaceon's body glows green for a second and it becomes completely healed from status effects. This can be used to cure status from another character. *'Take Down:' Glaceon charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Glaceon then charges into the opponent. Glaceon receives 25% of the damage done. *'Double Edge: Glaceon becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges into the opponent with great force, Glaceon receives 1/3 of the damage done. *'''Trump Card: Glaceon creates six red-glowing cards of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the cards at the opponent, this move power depends on the PP, powering up when its PP is lower, it is almost guaranteed to hit. *'Double Kick:' Glaceon kicks the target twice in a row. 'Egg Moves' *'Captivate:' If any opposing opponent is the opposite gender of Glaceon, it is charmed, which harshly lowers its Sp. Atk stat. *'Curse: '''Glaceon lower its speed to increase its attack and defense by one stage, however, if there is no opponent in sight, the move will fail *'Detect:' Glaceon predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. This move lowers in succession unless another move is used in between. *'Endure:' Glaceon braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Fake Tears:' Glaceon pretends to cry, making actual tears come out of its eyes, lowering the enemy's special defense. *'Flail:' Glaceon flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Glaceon has, the greater the move's power. *'Natural Gift:' Glaceon draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines the move's type and power. *'Stored Power:' Glaceon unleashes its potential power with a burst of omnidirectional energy, the strength of the attack increases with more stats raised *'Synchronoise:' Glaceon releases an odd wave of psychic energy from itself. While the move is very powerful, it only affects individuals who have qualities of an Ice Type Pokémon. *'Tickle: The user tickles the target into laughing, reducing its Attack and Defense stats. *'''Wish: Glaceon casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple moments later to heal up Glaceon's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. *'Yawn: '''Glaceon opens its mouth and releases a clear bubble from it at the opponent. The bubble pops in the opponent's face, becoming drowsy and falling asleep moments later. 'Pokemon GO Moves' *'Frost Breath:' Glaceon blows out a cold breath of wind with sparkles from its mouth, which is guaranteed to be a critical hit. *'Avalanche:' Glaceon's body glows light blue, and a dark cloud appears above the opponent. Chunks of white or clear ice then rain down from the cloud and strike the opponent, the moves, is almost guaranteed to be used last, it gives double the damage if Glaceon was hit before it uses this move. *'Ice Beam:' Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the opponent, wich may freeze the opponent. *'Dig:' Glaceon digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up by or underneath the opponent. *'Body Slam:' Glaceon jumps into the air and lands on the opponent, it may paralyze the target. 'TCG Moves' *'Scratch:' Glaceon's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. 'IQ Skills' (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Glaceon will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Glaceon knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Glaceon, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: Glaceon will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'''Self-Curer: Glaceon recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Glaceon's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Weak-Type Picker:' When near several enemies, Glaceon will target the one that have a type disadvantage. *'Gap Prober:' Glaceon can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Wary Fighter: '''If Glaceon misses its attack, it takes a step back to distance itself from its target. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Glaceon's moves and attacks. *'Hit-and-Runner: Glaceon may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'''Multitalent: Adds 5 to Glaceon's max PP. Cannot be turned off. *'Exp. Elite: '''Glaceon earns extra Exp. Points after defeating enemies. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Glaceon can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Stair Sensor:' When she reaches a new floor, Glaceon uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'No-Charger:' The Pokémon charges then unleashes any move that normally requires 2 turns in only one turn. Powering up these charge-up moves so quickly consumes 2 PP, however. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Glaceon pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Others '''Notable Victories:' Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Juvia's Profile (X792 Juvia was used and speed was equalized) Bloxx (Ben 10) Bloxx's Profile (Speed was equalized) King (Nanatsu no Taizai) King's Profile (Base King with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: False Assassin (Fate/Strange Fake) Assassin's Profile (Speed Equalized. Glaceon had access to IQ Skills) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Base Mami were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Eeveelutions Category:Mammals Category:Monsters Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Sand Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Manga Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7